


【广义枪弓】如果三个茶拥有通感……（2）

by ab158442



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403632 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab158442/pseuds/ab158442





	【广义枪弓】如果三个茶拥有通感……（2）

（二）  
“笃笃。”  
“……”  
在门外等候了半响，都不见有人回应，库丘林Alter眉头一皱，反手硬是用蛮力破门而入。  
因为屋内没有任何声响，库丘林Alter自然也不知道到底发生了什么，这一突然闯入，倒是将毫无防备的卫宫Alter看了个通彻。  
卫宫Alter仰着面躺在床上，浑身一丝不挂，双腿大开着朝向他进来的方向。以库丘林Alter的视力，甚至还能看到那黝黑酮体上挂着的丝丝白浊和还含着手指的后穴。  
这幅画面对他一大早还没多清醒的脑袋造成了十足的冲击，库丘林Alter刚迈了半步，缓缓收回脚，定定地站在门口愣了好一会儿，那张看起来十分凶煞的脸上写满了惊愕，嘴巴张得足以塞下一个鸡蛋。  
“……A！”卫宫Alter被门响的声音吓得一个激灵，他刚才没有听到敲门声，于是对库丘林Alter的突然出现一头雾水。  
他支起上身，视线穿过腿间，和库丘林Alter赤裸裸扫过来的目光短促地相交几秒，竟然不知为何生出一丝心虚，立即偏移了视线。还没等他想好如何解释，库丘林Alter先一步反应过来，锁了门大步流星地跨到床边，满脸都是抑制不住的雀跃。  
这种欲擒故纵的把戏实在太符合卫宫Alter那别扭的个性了，库丘林Alter几乎是瞬间便肯定了这是爱人的引诱，不由分说便硬把卫宫Alter的脑袋往胯下按。  
“……你等——不是你想的那样——”  
卫宫Alter没有那个心思，忙不迭地推搡库丘林Alter。他才从快感里回过神来就被库丘林Alter撞破，自己还没有思考的空隙，更没有心思再来一次。  
好在库丘林Alter没有彻底被欲火冲昏头脑，见卫宫Alter反抗得尤为坚定，他也怀着疑惑松开了手，转而坐到床边。“怎么回事？”  
话音未落，他便瞄到了卫宫Alter小腹上生出的奇怪图案，爱人的身体库丘林Alter再熟悉不过了，可是什么时候长了个咒印？  
——但不得不说，咒印落在那个地方，不由得令人浮想联翩。  
“……早上醒来就有了。”见库丘林Alter瞄向小腹，卫宫Alter顺水推舟地问：“你有头绪吗？”  
库丘林Alter的手指在咒印上轻轻拂过，指尖上沾了些粘稠的液体，被他反手在结实的肌理上漫开。  
“有些眼熟，看起来被改造过。”  
那种奇怪的快感袭来时，卫宫Alter就已经猜得八九不离十了，但奈何浪头来得又猛又急，还没等往深处想，他就不由自主地踢光了衣服。现在想想，那种恐怖的感觉真是令人汗毛倒竖，光是想想就忍不住打冷颤。  
不过看起来库丘林Alter对它的兴趣不是很浓，才解释过几句，他又迫不及待地想来一发晨间炮。  
“做吗？”  
“……不。”  
“不做？”  
库丘林Alter满眼写着错愕，瞪大了眼睛看着床上一副任人宰割样子的卫宫Alter，对他会拒绝自己这件事十分地不敢置信。  
卫宫Alter还心有余悸，哪能同意，但又狠不下心扫他的性，只能退一步。  
“……用嘴可以，后面不行。”  
库丘林Alter不满地咂了咂嘴。不由他再讨价还价，卫宫Alter一把将库丘林Alter按倒在床上，光溜溜的双腿一分，跨坐在库丘林Alter腿上，扒下他的裤子，毫不犹豫地把性器含进口中。  
那个直率不知羞耻的家伙早在看到卫宫Alter的裸体时便挺了起来，此时被卫宫Alter温热的口舌包裹，更是爽得又张大了一圈。库丘林Alter腰身一颤，眸中翻滚的红色渐暗。他一刻不歇地盯着卫宫Alter，两只眼睛看着自己粗大的性器从卫宫Alter颜色稍浅的薄唇间进进出出，被那一向刻薄的嘴巴竭尽全力地服侍，无论何时库丘林Alter都有种超出欲望的快感。  
“Emiya……”库丘林Alter按着卫宫Alter后脑的手渐渐用力，不顾他意愿地将自己一口气推进喉咙深处。卫宫Alter只觉得自己的脸颊都快裂开，慌忙从库丘林Alter手里逃脱。  
他难受地咳嗽了几声，朝库丘林Alter瞪了一眼。后者满脸都是意犹未尽的神情，猩红的眸底跳跃着稍加压抑的欲火，那幅架势好像下一秒就能把他掀翻。  
卫宫Alter盯着库丘林Alter赤裸裸的目光，硬着头皮重新低下了头，这一回他十分卖力，直到库丘林Alter满足地长喘一声，射进喉咙深处才停下。  
“不做吗？”库丘林Alter兴致不减，舔了舔嘴角再次确认地问。  
卫宫Alter撑起身子，还沾着白液的唇在库丘林Alter嘴上轻轻触了触，十分决绝地回驳说：“不准得寸进尺。”  
一声不满的哼声从鼻间挤出。库丘林Alter按过卫宫Alter的后脑，加深了这个吻。

 

卫宫Alter在Caster门前等了很久，直到马修从旁边路过，才从交谈中得知Cater上午缠着Master出去刷狗粮了，甚至还带了一大袋子金苹果，可能要晚上才能回来。  
这一趟虽然没有见到他本人，但也不是完全没有收获。  
自从影弓落地，Caster就很少再以前一样时不时出现在Master面前了，而是像个蜜蜂一样恨不得24小时围着影弓转。在这样的关头突然反常，实在是十分可疑。  
边走边思考，卫宫Alter一不留神撞到了人。同样结实的肩膀相撞，痛呼声异口同声地响起。卫宫Alter看见那个与自己一模一样，却十分令人怀念的脸时，一时间竟不知道该说些什么。  
红衣的Archer看见他，下意识扯了扯嘴角：“啊……Alter，抱歉。”  
卫宫Alter这时却忽然想起了什么似得，一把将人扣在墙上，毫不客气地伸手朝他衣内摸去。  
“唉——？等、等等……你做什么！”  
卫宫被Alter吓得浑身一激灵，手臂反射性地抬起，挡在身前，Alter在他腰上掐着，眯了眯金色的双眸，沉声道。  
“别动。”  
Alter的声音很冷静，从他脸上也看不出什么别样的意图，卫宫虽然满头雾水，但心底还是相信Alter不会做出什么出格的事——毕竟无论怎么说，这也是他自己。  
但是在迦勒底里做这种事……果然还是不太对劲吧？？？  
“喂——Alter，做之前，你应该先说明理由吧？？”卫宫的手臂依旧挡在身前，固执得像一颗顽石。  
四目相对了一瞬，卫宫Alter垂下了眸，抓着卫宫的手腕强行掰到了墙边，牢牢地扣在他头顶。  
卫宫Alter承认，在看到卫宫强作镇定的神情和他红得无法忽视的耳尖时，他一时兴起有了坏心思。  
“你会知道的。”  
……这种十分不祥的预感是怎么回事？？？  
被卫宫Alter在敏感的侧腰上摸了几下，卫宫顿时全身的寒毛都竖了起来。可是筋力上的差距实在无法逆转，虽然他早就习惯了自己D的筋力，但是竟然比不过另一个自己。这种事实上的不公平实在令人不甘。  
于是他只能强忍着那种被观摩的奇怪羞耻感，纵容Alter的手撩开衣摆，半钻进自己裤子里，拉开了裤腰。此刻他已经没有功夫去诧异Alter到底为什么这么做，余光死死盯着可能有人经过的两侧，因为过于羞耻和紧张，声线不知不觉有些发颤。  
“……喂，Alter，会被别人看到的。”  
“没关系，很快就好。”  
果然。  
咒印就在很显眼的地方，它藏在暗处，却还隐隐流动着魔力的光辉，被灯光一晃，整个咒印为之一亮。  
没等卫宫紧张多久，裤腰重新弹回紧实的小腹上，卫宫闷哼一声，疑惑地望了Alter一眼。  
Alter放开了裤子，却反手将卫宫的上衣一把推到了锁骨上，露出他形状极为漂亮的胸肌。早上情爱的痕迹还没褪去，一边的乳首还有些发肿，卫宫已经忍无可忍，双手紧握成拳，羞耻到好像下一秒就能变成烟花原地爆炸。  
好在Alter看过之后立刻把衣服拉到了卫宫腰间，嘴角却微微勾起。  
“果然早上做了吗？看来那小子也肯定做过了。”  
“……”  
卫宫沉默了片刻，突然意识到什么，反问道：“……你也？”  
卫宫Alter勾了勾嘴角：“托你的福，我度过了一个永世难忘的早晨——虽然不比你们激烈。”  
时不时就讥诮起来的话语还真是和自己如出一辙，卫宫一边想着真不愧是自己啊，一边没好气地说：“想都不用想，是Caster做的好事。”  
“是啊，刚巧Caster今天还不在。”  
“……是吗，所以你才会从那边过来的吗。”  
卫宫Alter沉思片刻，露出了一个阴森森的笑容：“Caster不在，但是那小子肯定还在迦勒底。”


End file.
